


Worth It

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Around the time of Half Blood Prince, Drarry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: They only wanted some time alone…to talk…yep…just talk. Draco suggested sneaking into Snape's storeroom, but Harry valued his life too much. Even still, Malfoy can be pretty persuasive…which was why Harry found himself shoved against a shelf being kissed senseless. Mhmm…what could possibly go wrong?!





	Worth It

* * *

 

 

 

**You're mine**

**& **

**only mine,**

**all rights reserved.**

 

_**-Anonymous** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We shouldn't be in here.” Harry said half-heartedly between the best kisses of his life.

 

“Sod him!” Draco exclaimed as hungry grey eyes stared at Harry's lips. They had been making out for the last thirty-minute in Snape's Storeroom. “If I want to snog my secret boyfriend behind a locked door, I'm going to do it.”

 

A few more kisses kept Harry from talking and almost had him forget he needed to…almost. “We could hide under my invisibility cloak and sneak up to my bed. Fewer chances of getting hexed or worse.”

 

The shelf, plus all its bottled contents, rattled when Harry was shoved against it, and Draco's kissing lips began a slow, downward descent. Harry gulped when he looked down and saw Draco smirking up at him. “No. Fuck! You're going to be the death of me, Malfoy.”

 

The sound of a zipper being lowered echoed around the small space. Warm fingers reached into the boxers and pulled out the hard cock. Draco leaned over and placed a kiss on the wet tip, “Mhmm. Hello, Mr. Cock, it's been far too long.”

 

“Draco, we ca…FUCK!” Harry's brain fritzed out as his cock touched the man's throat in one swift motion. “Shit! Your mouth should be illegal.”

 

While the skilled blow job continued, his fingers pushed into the flaxen hair, and his teeth sank into his lower lip.

 

Draco grinned around the inserted flesh while the guy's head moved back and forth in a tantalizing rhythm. Wicked fingers promptly moved to Harry's pants, unhooked the button, and shoved them down to his ankles. A moan vibrated against Harry's cock as those fleshy digits grabbed his ass and spread the cheeks. Draco's index finger pushed forward and traced around the puckered rim hidden within.

 

Harry was so damn close to losing it down the sexy man's throat. And even more so when that curious finger actually pushed in tight and dry. His head slammed back against the shelf and most likely gained a bruise.

 

Suddenly the dreaded sound of a key being inserted into the door's lock broke through the slurping noises, and his aching cock was quickly removed from its warm, happy place. If Harry wasn't genuinely worried for his life and rushing frantically to pull up his pants, he'd have seen the furious expression flit over the potions professor's face.

 

Malfoy hadn't even stood up. The sinful blond just knelt there with a fuck-you grin plastered on his face. Harry wasn't so calm, though…his hands trembled as if earthquakes were going off in each finger.

 

Snape's black eyes slid down Harry's body and stopped at the zipper area. “Next time you try to conceal the fact that you were receiving fellatio from Mr. Malfoy try to remember to zip up.”

 

Harry reached down, and sure enough, his zipper wasn't closed. Fuck! He made fast work of fixing that blunder before glaring down at the still smiling prat who caused all this.

 

Draco just chuckled at the green-eyed death glare, “Relax, Potter, I'm sure our beloved Professor got blown in here many a time. In fact, I know so…don't I, Severus?”

 

It was bizarre to see the staid older man actually blush…well for just a few seconds before Snape's default expression returned, “That was over twenty years ago, Draco. And that's between myself and your father.”

 

Harry's mouth just gaped wide-open at that bombshell. Snape and Lucius? Draco's father had actually knelt and took the Professor's cock in that snobby mouth? Or maybe it was the other way around. Damn.

 

Snape sneered down at Harry. “Are you just going to stand there like a fountain without water or could you politely shut your mouth, Potter?!”

 

Two lips closed but there was no way Harry could keep his eyes from staring in shock. Suddenly images played in his head of Lucius grabbing Snape's shoulders, twisting the man around, lifting up the infamous black coat, shoving down black slacks, and slamming a pale cock up the tightest ass ever. That long blond hair draped over a shoulder as Lucius leaned forward to kiss Snape's neck while hips started thrusting. Fuck!

 

As much as Harry belonged to Draco…he would always harbor a minor crush on the pissy potions professor. Oh for a time turner and the ability to go back in time to watch. And just like that, Harry conceived the craziest idea. He might not have a time turner, but he had received Occlumency lessons from the master.

 

Within seconds, Harry was digging around Snape's memories and found the ones he wanted. Fuck! It was even hotter than he had imagined. He saw the pornographic scene from the Professor's eyes as the then student watched as Lucius went to town on Snape's cock. Harry would never be able to look at Draco's dad the same way again.

 

Suddenly those memories swished away and switched to another scene. Harry was confused, though. The viewpoint he had now was reversed. It was as if Harry was the mystery man looking down as Snape's mouth closed around the guy's cock. But if he was in Severus' memories how was that possible? Shouldn't it be a view looking up at the unknown person that Snape was sucking? Because of the foolish crush that he had had for the last six years, his brain commanded him to shut up and just enjoy the show.

 

The weird thing was that every time those stern lips sucked the offered cock, Harry swore he could feel it too. And fuck! When the person in the memory lost it down Snape's throat, Harry's boxers also got messy. Harry's brain was fried as the orgasm hit, and he wasn't able to maintain the mental connection any longer.

 

Snape's black eyes glared murderously at Harry. “I didn't teach you Occlumency for you to invade my head, Potter. Fifty points will be taken for that and a hundred more for using my storeroom as your den of iniquity.”

 

Harry's pants had a wet spot when he turned to look at Draco. But the blond was glaring at him too. Shit! He knew that expression. Like Harry could have known what he'd see in Snape's memory or that he'd experience the mysterious connection and mess his pants.

 

The Professor moved backward and held open the door, “Leave…now! And if I find you in here again, I shall use some of the things on the shelves to teach you both a lesson.”

 

Draco strode past them, “Don't worry about that, Professor. We won't need the privacy anymore.”

 

A malicious grin spread across Snape's face. “Guess you'll have to get your rocks off by stealing other people's memories from now on, Potter.”

 

Harry watched Draco storm away and wondered how a day could go down the crapper so fast? Should he let Malfoy cool off or should he chase after the guy? He was given a push in the right direction when Snape shoved him out, and the loud slam of the storeroom's door sounded behind him.  
  
   
  
“Draco, come on…wait up.” Harry ran as fast as the corridor full of students allowed…just barely keeping a visual on the fast-moving Slytherin.  
  
   
  
Malfoy didn't even slow down, but Harry wasn't going to give up until he could explain what had happened. He followed the irate man out of the castle and all the way to the Quidditch pitch. Draco's hands clenched into fists as the guy came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the field.

 

Harry cautiously approached the suddenly still man like one would a dangerous animal. Just because the blond spent more time nowadays snogging Harry, didn't mean Draco was tamed. Hell, not that he ever wanted that to happen. He liked the guy's claws and lethal tongue…just not when the man was angry at him. “Draco…I didn't cum because of what I saw. I was already right on the edge when Snape showed up. YOU had me seconds away from losing it.”

 

Stormy grey eyes glared at him as Draco spun around and stalked over to Harry. The same damn index finger that had been inside his ass, not even thirty minutes ago, was now jabbing him in the chest, “So it's my fault now?”

 

Green eyes widened, “Fuck no! I'm just saying that it wasn't like I had gotten hard and came just from sneaking into Snape's memories. And what I saw there wasn't the reason I messed my boxers either. There was this odd connection between myself and the person Snape was sucking.”

 

Draco snarled, “So now you and my father are connected?”

 

“Whoa! No, that wasn't who the person had been. I would almost swear…well…no, it couldn't be.” Harry looked down at the ground as a kernel of an absurd idea popped around his brain. “Draco, could Snape have had a relationship with Voldemort?”

 

“Well, Voldemort was about fifty-four when he tried killing you the first time. Snape would have been twenty-one and heavily aligned with the Dark Lord. So it's possible.”

 

Harry moved closer to the slightly calmer man, “Not that it validates what I did, but I have a feeling the mystery man in the memory was Voldemort. That's why I witnessed the scene from his eyes looking down at Snape. And why I felt what happened so vividly.”

 

Draco stared at Harry's honest, pleading expression, “Fine, I'll accept that reasoning this time, but…” Harry was grabbed and tossed down to the grass. Draco straddled Harry's lap and bent down placing a growly jealous kiss on his lips. "…you are forever banned from using your Occlumency skills like that! Do you understand!"

 

Harry nodded, and another fiery kiss began as Draco took all the built-up frustration out on Harry's mouth.

 

He was elated with the second chance. His arms wrapped around the beautiful man and pulled Malfoy down till their bodies pressed together. Harry was so into the moment that he didn't think about how they were laying in the middle of the Quidditch field for anyone to see. Nor that there was a Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw game planned in an hour and several early bird students were staring down at them in shock.

 

Nope. All Harry cared about was the blond pinning him to the grass. He was just so damn thankful that things would be okay. He tightened his hold around the sexy man and rolled them over, so he was the one on top now. The kiss deepened as Draco's legs lifted and coiled around Harry's waist.

 

The stands were getting filled with more than just Quidditch fans as their make-out session continued. The few students from earlier had rushed inside the castle to spread the astonishing news. When Ron and Hermione heard they naturally assumed it was just some Slytherin's choice of a joke. So when they looked down at the field and saw the snogging pair, they were genuinely shocked.

 

“Surely Draco has hexed Harry, right?” Ron stared down at Draco's legs encircling his best friend's waist.

 

Hermione saw Harry's fingers dig into Malfoy's blond hair and even from up in the stands she could hear them moaning. “Uhh, I don't think so. It looks like the real deal.”

 

Ron looked horrified. “How could he?! Draco? Seriously?!”

 

“And why not Draco? Love shouldn't have limits placed on it.” She glanced wistfully at the dorky ginger and fought the urge to gush. Instead, she turned back to the floor show and smiled. Hermione was happy for Harry. The normally reserved sixteen-year-old had to be in love with Malfoy to act in such a spontaneous way.

 

Back on the field, the two men were completely unaware of their fascinated audience. Harry's lips lifted off Draco's and smiled hopefully down at the guy, “Am I forgiven? I solemnly promise to never dig around anyone's brain again.”

 

Draco's elegant fingers traced down Harry's cheek. The thumb brushing across plump lips, “I shall hold you to that promise, Potter. Because if there's ever a next time, I shall be forced to bend you over my lap and spank your ass.”

 

Harry's cock got even harder at that, “Hmm, maybe I should intentionally do it just to get your twitchy palm on my derriere.”

 

SMACK!

 

Said palm made firm contact with Harry's ass. Fuck! It had been so damn hot that Harry was sure he heard the universe applauding.

 

Wait?! Harry looked up and saw half the school cheering down from the stands. “Shit!”

 

Draco looked up, saw their captive audience and laughed. “Well, no need to hide now, Potter.”

 

Harry just shook his head at the crazy fucker, “You've corrupted me, Malfoy! First getting us caught in Snape's storeroom and now practically fucking while on display for the whole school.”

 

“And you loved every damn second of it, Potter.”

 

Gushing down at the prat, Harry nodded, “Heaven forbid, but I did. What's next, Draco? Shall I give you a blow job under the invisibility cloak during supper in the great hall?”

 

A mischievous grin lit up Malfoy's face, “And you say I'm the perv. How about we do it tonight? Right on the stage in the corner by the teachers' table.”

 

Harry wanted to act all shocked, but his cock was rock hard at the mere thought of sucking on Draco's cock while the whole school ate. He took a deep breath and smiled down at the beautiful man, “Fine, but you got to promise not to make any of your animal noises when you cum.”

 

“How long is your cloak?”

 

“Why?”

 

Draco rolled them over, and Harry looked up at the grinning fool, “I think your dick should silence my mouth while you have mine for dinner.”

 

Pupils dilated making Harry's green irises damn near disappear, “It's big enough.”

 

A warm palm rubbed Harry's cock through the slacks, “Yes, it sure is. Should stopper my mouth up very well.”

 

“Shit!” Harry watched as those pale fingers moved over the dark fabric. “I've never been so close to committing public lewdness as I am right now with you.”

 

Draco removed the naughty hand and instead pressed their covered cocks together, “Who's stopping you?”

 

“I am!” Snape's annoyed voice had them both jumping and getting to their feet fast. “When I threw you out of my storeroom, I didn't expect you to take your show on the road.”

 

Loud boos rained down as the watching students got mad that Snape had ended the field action. Snape just glared up at them all, and the whole place got silent. Those black eyes turned back then to Draco and Harry, “Fifty points will be taken from both your houses for this.”

 

Draco grinned over at Harry, grabbed his shirt and hauled him back for a kiss. There was even tongue involved with the kiss as Snape just scowled at them. When they came up for breath, Draco smirked at the Professor and said, “Worth it!”

 

THE END

 

Note to self: Do not attempt 69 in the great hall during supper! The invisibility cloak might have hidden myself and Potter, and our dicks in each other's mouth might have muffled the moans, but there's no way to mask the funk of sex. Dumbledore picked up on the cum smell as soon as we lost it. Also, it might not have been wise to get totally naked…we might have scared some of the first years. Oops! Harry will never forgive me for that one. It was still soooo very worth it!

 

 


End file.
